Girl Right Next to Me
by Magical Quill
Summary: Kirsten potter, harry's relative, meets Draco, Marcus Flint, and Ron, romance abound, Voldemort, Quidditch, and Yule Ball, PLZ R&R, FLAMES WELCOMED!!!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. This plot is pretty cliche but its also unique in a lot of ways, trust me.  
A/N: This plot came to me in a dream, so I wrote it down, it sounded like a good story to me. It's going to be pretty long, so I'll try and update every few days.  
  
"Well Kirsten, school starts in a month. Did you get your supplies list yet?" A light, optimistic voice asked from across the dinner table.  
"Not yet..." Kirsten replied through a mouthful of mashed potatoes and gravy running down her chin.  
"Chew with your mouth shut." Her foster father winked at her from behind his muggle newspaper.   
This was Kirsten's foster family. Marie, her foster mother, was a kind hearted muggle. Her foster father, Robert, was a strong muggle who was based on rules, but was extremely spontaneous at times. Her foster brother, Raymond, was a 13 year old who was into the normal boy stuff, cars, battlebots, and girls. This is the household of Kirsten Potter.   
Kirsten Potter was Harry Potter's twin sister. Why she was never heard of before is unknown. She never knew her parents, not even as a baby. She, of course, knew right away when she discovered she was a witch that she was related to Harry Potter. It all fit together. The thing that really proved it though, was their eyes. They both had the most startlingly green eyes. She was a student at Fitchburg's Academy of Magic. She never attempted contact with her brother, she knew no one would believe her.  
She picked up her copy of the Daily Prophet and read. It had been the same all summer. Lord Voldemort was all over the wizarding papers. Every time she saw it her heart jumped into her throat. Her family was a family of muggles. She thought of the potential danger for her and her family. She shook it off and read a smaller article about Quidditch. Quidditch was Kirsten's one true love. She was seeker for one of her school's teams. Her thoughts were interrupted by Raymond's whining.  
"Why can't I be a wizard?" He frowned, looking at the moving pictures om Kirsten's newspaper.  
"Do you want to learn the eating habits of a blast ended skrewt? Or a grindylow?" She shot at him.  
"A blast ended what and a grindy-who?" Raymond gave her a puzzled look.  
Kirsten smiled and stood up. This year would be her fifth year at Fitchburg's. She would be turning fifteen on September 29. She couldn't wait to see her school friends again. She went up to her bedroom and fed her Horned Owl his dinner. He eyed his owl food with mild distaste but ate it anyway. Kirsten's family didn't disapprove of her being a witch, in fact, they quite enjoyed it. They did however prohibit her sending her owl outside in the daylight, it would arouse suspicion.   
She fell onto her bed and daydreamed of Quidditch. She couldn't wait to be back on her Firebolt, feeling the exhilaration of the hunt of the golden snitch. Eventually, her daydreams faded into a deep sleep.  
  
  
She was awoken about an hour later by the horrified screams of her family. She jumped up and ran into the hallway, where a great snake was slithering towards her. "Get-get away from me!" Kirsten yelled at the snake. The snake rose up and nodded it's head, and slithered away.  
Kirsten covered her mouth. She was a parselmouth...  
She knew who was in her house. She knew who that snake belonged to. She jumped on her firebolt, released her owl, grabbed her belongings, and flew out. She saw the green light filling her house. She knew her family was dead. She knew who did it. She didn't know where she was going. She just had to place as much space between her and Voldemort as possible.  
"Damn him..." She cried, as she flew beside her owl.  
  
A/N: Short I kno, next chapter will be uploaded in a few minutes, if ff.net decided to cooperate with me! Lol! Please review, even if its a flame, its cold in my house i could use a flame or two. THANKS!! 


	2. The Meeting and the Sorting

Disclaimer: I own nothing, though i wish i did, the movie rocked! And Tom Felton...*drool*  
  
A/N: OK, this chapter much longer, hope you like!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kirsten woke up on a worn out couch, covered in hand woven blankets. She jumped up and muttered, "Where am I?"  
People came rushing out of the kitchen, all redheads, except for two. One was a girl with bushy brown hair, the other with glasses and messy black hair. She came face to face with her brother. "Harry?" she asked in amazement. "How did I get here?"  
"Hello dear" Said a red haired woman. "My name is Molly Weasley. We found you in the backyard with a broom, a trunk, and an owl. Where did you come from?"  
"I...I was at my house..Voldemort...killed my family...flew away..." She stuttered, the reality seeping in.   
Everyone looked at her stunned. Harry looked into her eyes. "Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked.  
"As a matter of fact, you do." She said. "But I'll explain later."  
"Oh my goodness...You-know-who, he killed your family! you poor thing! Were they wizards?" Molly asked.  
"No...they were my foster family. They were muggles. Voldemort killed my real family 14 years ago." She said, looking at Harry.   
Just then, Dumbledore walked out of the kitchen, carrying a cup of tee.  
"Albus! This young girl! Her family was killed by You-know-who!" Arthur said, turning rather pale.   
Dumbledore looked at Kirsten for a minute, the said "Ah yes...Kirsten, finally we meet."  
Everyone looked at him confused. "How do you know my name?" She asked.  
"I have long been waiting to meet you. I suspect you know who Harry is?" He asked.  
"Who doesn't?" Ron asked, not understanding how this had to do with anything.  
"No, no, Mr. Weasley. This is Kirsten Potter. Harry's twin sister." Dumbledore smiled.  
Everyone stared at him, stunned. Harry and Kirsten looked at each other. "I don't believe it..." Harry said.  
"Our parents were Lily and James Potter. Our father is an animagus, a stag to be exact, he is my patronus. I'm sure he is yours too. He was one of the four Marauders. Wormtail, Padfoot, Moony, and Prongs." Kirsten said, trying to prove it.   
Harry sat down next to his sister. "What will happen to her now?" He asked Dumbledore.   
"She will be joining us at Hogwarts of course. She will be sorted along with the first years, but she will be a fifth year with the rest of you."  
"Ooooh I'll bet you'll be a Gryffindor, being a Potter after all!" Fred and George said simultaneously.   
They all introduced themselves and stayed up all night and well into morning talking of why they never met and what they have all been through. When they had finished, they all were laughing heartily at some of the more funny things that had happened.  
"And then...and then..." Ron began, laughing so hard he had tears. "He turned him into a white ferret! And, and he was bouncing on the walls!"  
The month passed, and soon it was September 1st. Mrs. Weasley told Kirsten how to get through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾, and told them all goodbye. Soon, they were all on the Hogwarts Express, and on the way to Kirsten's new school.   
Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Kirsten shared a compartment, playing games and telling stories. Suddenly, their door slid open and a blonde boy, the same age as them, stepped in.  
"Hello Potty, Weasly, Gangly...and who are you?" The boy drawled.  
"Hello Malfoy, what do you want?" Harry snapped.  
"Just wanted to check in on my least favorite people." Draco sneered. "And answer me, who is your new friend here? She's to old to be a first year."  
Harry was about to make a rude remark when Kirsten jumped up. "My name is Kirsten Potter, I am Harry's twin sister. I am a fifth year, I used to go to Fitchburg's Academy of Magic, when my foster family was killed. So now I have been transferred to Hogwarts. Any questions?"  
Draco looked taken aback, but he is never at a loss for words. "Well, I'll say the same thing to you that I said to Potty over there. You don't want to go making friends with this sort. You can only hope you are in Slytherin. If you get into Hufflepuff, you might as well go back where you came from." He said coolly and left.  
"What's his problem?" Kirsten asked, shutting the compartment door and sitting down.  
"That's Draco Malfoy." Hermione said with a tone of distaste. "He's a rich snob who thinks only of himself. It's best if you don't talk to him."  
Finally they had arrived at Hogwarts, and they got off of the train. Hagrid and McGonagall were waiting beside it. All of the first years were flocking to Hagrid to cross the lake. McGonagall walked over to Kirsten, Harry, Hermione, and Ron.   
"Kirsten Potter? Come with me please." McGonagall said, pulling Kirsten aside. "You are to be sorted first, and you will join your table. Someone in your house will give you a tour of the castle. I only hope you will be in Gryffindor, I just hope you won't be as much trouble as your brother."  
She followed McGonagall to the castle and entered the Great Hall before the first years had arrived. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already in their seats. Everyone turned to watch as Kirsten walked to the front with McGonagall, apparently they had been told who she was and what had happened. She sat on the stool and McGonagall grabbed the sorting hat. Everyone at the tables around her were all whispering...  
'She'll be in Gryffindor....she's Harry's sister!'  
'It's so obvious where she will be, why sort her?'  
Harry watched intently as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. All the first years had entered and were also watching. The Hat had taken about 5 minutes, contemplating. Kirsten began to become nervous, when the hat finally shouted...  
  
SLYTHERIN!  
  
Everyone stared at her in disbelief. Especially all at the Gryffindor table. The Slytherin table erupted into applause as she walked over and sat down, leaving everyone, including Dumbledore, staring after her. She took her seat next to Draco Malfoy. They looked at each other for a while, and then turned back to watch the first years being sorted. Kirsten looked over at Harry, who gave her a confused look. She was about to mouth something to him but Professor Snape walked over and towered over Kirsten.   
"Well, it seems we have another Potter in our midst." He gave her a look which she couldn't determine if it was good or bad. "Hopefully, you will be a better student then your brother."  
"Why does everyone keep comparing me to Harry I'm not like him I'm a totally different person!" She said loudly, but not loud enough for anyone beyond the Slytherin table to hear.   
Snape gave her a half smile, similar to the look he always gives Malfoy. She assumed this was a good thing. "I think I can safely assume that I can expect good things from you. Mr. Malfoy, give Ms. Potter a tour around the castle. I'll have someone bring you dinner that will be waiting in the common room." And with that he walked away back to the teacher's table.  
"Well then, let's go..." Draco said, standing up and walking out of the Great Hall, with Kirsten right behind.  
They walked around the castle, Draco showing Kirsten the library, the dungeons, the hospital wing, the owlery, etc. Then they walked outside and he showed her the lake, Hagrid's hut where Care of Magical Creature's Class was, the herbology greenhouses, and the Forbidden Forest.   
"As the name implies, this forest is off limits. I've been here before, in my first year. Trust me, it's not a place you want to go." Draco said, walking toward the Quidditch field. "And this...is our Quidditch field."  
Kirsten's mouth dropped open and she walked into the middle of it.  
"I take it you like Quidditch?" Draco implied, with one eyebrow raised.  
"Like it? I love it! I was seeker at my old school. This place is so much cooler!" She said in amazement.  
Draco looked at her for a while and said, "Our Quidditch team needs a seeker. I was the seeker but my father says I have more important things to worry about then Quidditch" he frowned. "Even though he is the one who got me a broom to begin with.."  
"Really? Do you think I could be seeker??" Kirsten asked excitedly.  
"You'll have to talk to Marcus Flint, he's the Slytherin Quidditch captain. He'll probably make you try out. What kind of broom do you have?" Draco asked.  
"A firebolt...I hope I'm allowed on the team, Quidditch is my strongest point!" She said, shaking with excitement.   
"Well, you can ask Flint tomorrow. I guess I have to show you where the common room is." Draco said, walking back to the castle.  
They reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room, and Draco told Kirsten the password. "pureblood".  
It was the same password they had a few years ago, but nobody would figure that out. So they entered the common room, where they found their dinner waiting for them on a table. Everyone else had gone to bed, it seems they had been out longer than they thought. They ate in silence and then decided to go to bed as well. Draco was halfway up the stairs when Kirsten said "Goodnight."  
"G'night" he replied and shut the door.  
  
  
A/N: Ok, i hope this was better than the last chapter. Please review and flame, so I can post next chapter. Marcus Flint in the next one, and some flying action! WHEEEEEE please review! 


	3. First Day of Classes and Quidditch try-o...

Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill, I have a feeling I can trust I won't get sued for this.  
  
A/N: So far I have only got 1 review, is it REALLY that bad? Lol, if you read please review, even if it's a flame! It's a cold November I wouldn't mind some flames. Thanks Glam Death Rocker for your review! Yes I know who you are, mighty goddess of all that is Nikki Sixx ;-)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Kirsten lay in her bed in the girls dormitory. She had the bed next to the window, and on her other side was Pansy Parkinson. She thought she was the only one awake, until a sudden movement by her side told her otherwise.  
"I don't know who you are or where you came from, but there's something you ought to know. Draco is mine. Just because your related to the famous Potter doesn't mean you can get any guy you want. I'll be happy to stay on good terms with you, as long as I never see you to close to my Draco." Pansy said, with a smug look on her face. Kirsten had a feeling she got great joy from saying Draco was hers.  
"First off Pansy, I have no inclination to go after your boyfriend. You can have him. Second, you already came off "good terms" and landed yourself on my bad side. If you want to be on "good terms" with me, you'll allow me to have an intelligent conversation with Draco without having to worry that you'll hex me all the way to Gryffindor tower. Okay?" Kirsten sighed. She really didn't want to have this conversation right now.  
"Fine. But if I ever catch you doing anything more than talking..." Pansy warned.  
"You won't. Trust me." Kirsten said, rolling over. "Goodnight."  
She stared out the window, but not really seeing anything. All she could think about was, Voldemort was out there somewhere. The only family she had known was dead. She was in Slytherin house. She was surrounded by people who's parents were Death Eaters. Every death eater, probably even Voldemort himself, were in Slytherin. And she was one of them. She was a Slytherin. Would she become one of the people she despised the most? Would she be one of the people, who killed her family?  
She eventually fell asleep, a sleep filled with dreams. But her dreams were not pleasant.  
  
***  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Neville were sitting in the Gryffindor common room in front of the fire.   
"I don't believe it Harry.." George said, shaking his head. "You're sister? A Slytherin? It doesn't make sense!"  
"I don't get it...I just hope she doesn't go making friends with Malfoy and his goons." Harry sighed.  
"Don't worry about it Harry. We know she's a good person. It's probably as much of a mystery to her as it is to us. Maybe she's only in there because she's ambitious." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"Maybe..." Harry said, looking out the window. He thought of writing to Sirius and asking him what he knew of it. But it was late, he'd do it in the morning. He headed up to the boys dormitory and went to bed.  
  
***  
  
In the morning, Kirsten pulled herself out of bed and took a shower. She used a drying charm on her hair and quickly got her school robes on. She walked down to the common room and looked around. She hoped to find Marcus Flint somewhere, until she realized she didn't know what he looked like. She made a mental note to ask Draco who he was, and then remembered her conversation with Pansy last night and laughed to herself. She headed down to the Great Hall by herself, for breakfast and sat down by Draco and somebody else who she didn't know, who actually was Marcus Flint. She grabbed a piece of toast and a goblet of pumpkin juice. She ate her toast quietly and drank her pumpkin juice.   
"Is that all you're going to eat? Honestly, if you want to play Quidditch you've got to get energy." Draco said.  
Kirsten was about to say something when the guy next to her, Marcus Flint, said, "You want to be on the Quidditch team? Are you a seeker?"  
"Yes, I am, and I really want to be on the team." Kirsten said hopefully.  
"All right then, you'll have to prove yourself, meet me on the Quidditch field after classes today." Marcus said.  
"All right, I'll be there." She said, standing up.  
"Wait, what's your first class?" Draco asked.  
"Herbology, what's yours?" She answered.  
"Mine too, wait for me, we'll walk down together."  
So Kirsten sat back down and waited for Draco to finish his breakfast. After he had finished with a gulp of pumpkin juice, they both stood up and slung their bags over their shoulders. They both exited the Great Hall and headed out onto the grounds toward Herbology class.   
They had to work in pairs, gathering bubotuber pus for Madame Pomfrey. Pansy had immediately grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him over to tray, so Kirsten worked with a Ravenclaw girl. Even though she was a Slytherin, she and the Ravenclaw, who's name was Cho Chang, got along pretty well.   
"So, you're really Harry Potter's sister?" Cho asked.  
"Yup..." Kirsten replied.  
"I wonder why you are in Slytherin...I know that siblings get put in different houses sometimes but Gryffindor and Slytherin? It's strange..." Cho said thoughtfully.  
"I know, I don't get it either. What I find strange is that most of the people in my house are so mean to other houses, but I'm getting along just fine with you. I just don't think I fit in with all of them, you know? I hope that I get on the Quidditch team, at least then I won't feel like such a loner." Kirsten said, bottling the bubotuber pus.  
"You're trying out for your team? What position?" Cho asked.  
"Seeker" Kirsten said, excitedly.  
"Really? I'm the Ravenclaw seeker! Won't that be cool if you and I play each other? I hope you're better than the last Slytherin seeker, he couldn't catch the snitch if his life depended on it." Cho laughed.  
Kirsten laughed. "I sure hope I am, I was pretty good as seeker at my old school."   
And so they talked until class ended.   
  
***  
  
After herbology, Kirsten and Cho said goodbye and went their separate ways. Kirsten was heading back up to the castle when Draco ran up behind her.   
"You have potions next right?" He asked.  
"Yeah" She smiled.  
Then Pansy ran up in between Draco and Kirsten and turned on her full charm on Draco. She took Draco by the arm and made sure his full attention was on her. Draco managed to give Kirsten an "I'm sorry" look and started talking with Pansy. Kirsten sighed and ran up ahead and into the school. She didn't really want to see two people climbing all over each other.  
In potions, which was with the Gryffindors, Kirsten was fighting an inner battle. Should she sit with the rest of the Slytherins, or should she sit by her brother and his friends, who she got along better with? She decided that if she sat with the Gryffindors her house would be mad with her, and then no one would talk to her. So she sighed and sat next between Crabbe and Goyle. She had just taken out her cauldron and ingredients when Snape walked in. He walked into the room and gave his usual beginning of the year speech.  
"There will be no fooling around as long as you are in the vicinity of this dungeon, there will be no foolish wand waving or spell casting. Any breaking of these rules will result in points being taken off." He said, his gaze lingering on the Gryffindors. "There are some of you however, that I know will do well in this class without any trouble." He finished, looking at Draco. His eyes flicked to Kirsten for a moment, but settled back on Draco.   
Everyone told her Snape had favored the Slytherins, but she had a feeling that even though she was a Slytherin, Snape might take longer to accept her because of the fact she was related to his least favorite student. Her hand shot up in the air.  
"Yes, Ms. Potter?" Snape asked.  
"I...I don't feel so good, can I go to the hospital wing?" Kirsten asked.  
"Of course, come back later to receive your homework" He said and waved his hand.  
Kirsten gathered her stuff and exited the dungeon, with they eyes of Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione burning into her back.  
  
***  
  
After class was over, Kirsten headed back to the dungeons to receive her homework from Professor Snape. She entered the dungeons and walked to Professor Snape's desk.  
"Professor?" Kirsten asked. "I came to get my homework."  
Snape looked at her and folded his arms as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm glad to see you are responsible, Ms. Potter." He began. "I also forgot to say, 'welcome to Slytherin House'. Here is your homework, and it is due tomorrow. I believe you will be here in class tomorrow?"  
"Yes sir." She said. "Thank you" and she walked out of the dungeon. 'This is going to be a long day…' she thought.  
As the day dragged by, class after class, finally it was time to head out to the Quidditch field. She ran to the common room and up into the dormitory and grabbed her firebolt. She ran out onto the grounds and out to the Quidditch field. She looked around, panting, looking for any sign of Marcus Flint. For a moment she thought he wasn't going to show, when he and two other guys walked out to her, each carrying brooms.   
"Okay Potter, your task, is to catch the snitch, while my two beaters here, try and knock you off your broom. Ready?" Marcus asked.   
Kirsten mounted her broom and took off into the air, while the two beaters flew up beside her. Below, Marcus let the snitch and the bludgers go, and the players took off. Kirsten flew around in a circle, dodging bludgers while frantically searching for the snitch. After about five minutes of zooming around, up, down, diagonally, wherever as long as she wasn't bloodied up by the bludgers, she spotted a small golden ball. She zoomed down after it, and when she was about a foot away, she was hit in the head by a bludger. Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came out to watch. She spun over and was hanging off of her broom. A trickle of blood ran down her face as she reached for the snitch. 'Almost there...' she thought. But one of the bludgers hit her again, and she went flying off of her broom. In a last desperate attempt, she lunged out and grabbed the snitch before she hit the ground. She landed on the ground and skid across the sand. She was lying on her back with her hand in the air, holding the snitch. "I GOT IT!" she yelled.  
Everyone but Marcus and the beaters ran up to her and helped her up.   
"That was some good flying!" Harry exclaimed. "It's going to be interesting playing you next week."  
Then Marcus came over with his two beaters. "Okay then, you're on the team. I'll give you you're robes in the common room tonight, congratulations." And they walked away.  
"Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing." Harry said. He and Draco put her arms around their necks and brought her up into the castle and into the hospital wing.  
Kirsten honestly didn't care if she was bleeding, she was too excited. 'I made the team!' she thought. 'I can't believe it! Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.'  
Then Madame Pomfrey came up to her and brought her to a hospital bed. "Why don't you lot go back to your dormitories, She'll be back later."  
And so they all left, leaving Kirsten behind in the care of Madame Pomfrey.  
  
***  
  
"That Potter's a pretty good flyer, don't you think Flint?" One of the beaters asked,  
"Yeah, at least she's better than our last seeker." Marcus said.  
"Malfoy?" The other beater asked.  
"No the other one...Terrence Higgs." Marcus said with a look of disgust.  
"Oh yeah...I remember him. Anybody could be better than him"   
"She'd better be" Marcus sneered.   
"Oh I will be, don't worry." Kirsten said, walking up next to them and then ahead of them.   
  
  
A/N: Okay, fourth chapter coming soon, but only if I get some reviews! My muse here is dying of starvation! Once again, thanks Glam Death Rocker for your review, it keeps my muse alive! For now at least! LoL! Please review I beg of you! Even flame if you want! Just write something! Lol! 


	4. The Fight with Draco

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I'm to lazy to type it all out.  
  
A/N: I now accept anonymous reviews! Lol, I thought I did before but I guess I didn't save the changes on settings...hehehe...anyway, I like this chapter, it's quite interesting. Chapter 5 coming soon if I get some reviews! :-D  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kirsten went into the common room and took out the homework professor Snape had given her. Since potions was easily her best subject in her old school, she finished it in no time. Then she took out her Divination homework and took out her Astrology book.  
  
'Predict what will happen to you during the month of your birth' The parchment read, and below was a calendar.   
  
"What is this crap? Oh well...let's see, September..." Kirsten said to herself. She remembered Harry telling her that if you just wrote down a bunch of tragedies, Professor Trewlaney will eat it right up. So she flipped through her book and picked random events and wrote them down. She had finished and looked at it skeptically, wondering if Trewlaney would actually believe it.   
  
Just then Draco came over, picked it up and read it. "In for a tough month next year aren't you? Oh well, the more tragic it is the more that Trewlaney woman will believe it." He said, sitting down in the chair across from her.  
  
"Yeah, that's what Harry said." Kirsten said, taking her calendar back and put it in her bag.   
  
"Tell me...Do you get along pretty well with Potty and his pathetic friends? Because that is against everything that Slytherin stands for." Draco warned.  
  
Kirsten looked a bit hurt but shot back "Of course I do they are nice people and if you weren't so stubborn you might see that."  
  
Draco stood up. "Don't you dare call me stubborn! I have been here 4 years longer than you have, I have seen way more than you have! You can't possibly understand anything!"  
  
Kirsten stood up too, she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of seeing her back down. "Oh yeah? Well tell me something Draco...Is your family in Voldemort's inner circle? I know all about your father! I know damn more than you think!"  
  
Draco pulled his wand out of his robes and pointed it at her. "You do NOT want to see me mad!"  
  
Kirsten pulled her wand out to. "Go ahead! I dare you!" Her hair was falling out of her ponytail and her face was starting to turn red. "You may think you have it all, just because you take what is so important to others!"  
  
Draco growled. "Don't you ever insult a Malfoy! Serpensortia!" He shouted as a large snake shot out of the end of his wand and slithered toward Kirsten.  
  
Kirsten looked at Draco, then the snake, and kneeled down on the floor. "It's all right snake...I don't know what that guy's problem is, but I didn't do anything wrong. All I ask is that you don't attack me okay?"  
  
Every person in the common room turned and stared at her in disbelief. The snake bobbed its head up and down and disappeared back into Draco's wand. Kirsten stood up and looked at Draco.  
  
"You---You're a parselmouth?" Draco asked in disbelief.  
  
Kirsten put her wand back in her robes and gathered up her stuff. "I'm going down to dinner." And she put her stuff in her dormitory and exited the common room. She sat down at the Slytherin table and looked at her plate. Draco sat down next to Pansy, shot Kirsten a bizarre look which she was unable to interpret, and he put food on his plate. Slytherins all around her gave her terrified looks, as if she were about to set a snake on them all. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and got up and left the Great Hall. Across the Hall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed her out.  
  
Kirsten was sitting beside the lake with her knees pulled up against her chest and her chin rested on her knees. Behind her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up and sat next to her.  
  
"Kirsten what happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"Draco and I were fighting in the common room.." She began, but was interrupted by Ron.  
  
"Really? Did you kick his ass?" Ron asked hopefully. But Hermione gave him a glare that made him shut up.  
  
"Anyway, he sent a snake out of his wand, and I talked to it, and so all of the Slytherins know I'm a parselmouth. Now I think they are all scared of me. And I thought I didn't fit in before!" Kirsten sighed. "And I was getting along so well with Draco too..."  
  
"You're speak Parseltongue too?" Harry asked, his jaw dropping. "But I thought I was only a parselmouth because of the curse Voldemort put on me!"  
  
"I don't know Harry...but this sure complicates things." Kirsten said.  
  
"Oh well, no one will remember...Besides, we have a Quidditch game tomorrow. You and me against each other. Should divert attention for a while." Harry smiled.  
  
"Thanks Harry" Kirsten said, a slight smile on her face.  
  
Behind them, a deep menacing voice was heard. "Kirsten! We've got a game to practice for! Get your broom and get out on the field." Flint said. "Better watch out Harry Potter, our seeker has some talent."  
  
Kirsten frowned as Marcus walked away. "Sorry about him, I guess he's a little competitive..."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Competitive? He cheats! I wouldn't be surprised if he stole Harry's broom from right underneath him!"  
  
Kirsten got up and pulled out her wand. For one crazy moment, Harry thought she was going to hex Hermione. "Accio Firebolt!"  
  
Kirsten's broom flew into her hand. "See you guys later." She said, and ran out to the Quidditch field. From the doorway, Draco was watching with both hatred and envy.  
  
A/N: Hey, thanks to Juliana Black, I have remembered that my 'Don't accept anonymous reviews' thing was on. Thank you Juliana, I have turned it off, lol! Thanks for the great review, it means a lot to me! EVERYONE PLZ R&R now that I have accepted anonymous reviews, lol! 


	5. Points of Authority

Disclaimer: I wish it was mine, but its not, and I know all of you know that all ready.  
  
Author's Note: AHHHHHH I AM SO HAPPY! I'm sorry I haven't written anything I have been so excited about this concert I went to last night. LINKIN PARK came to my town and I saw about half the people at my school there, it was so cool! I was moshing in the mosh pit with my friends, crowd surfing, it was so scary but it was so much fun!!! One of my friends actually had backstage passes that he got from Chester when they met in Maine. I WAS SO JEALOUS! But I took a ton of pictures because I snuck my camera in, lol!! It was also hilarious because some people spilled beer all over me so when I got home my mom was like "OMG have you been drinking? And my god you're high!!" As a matter of fact I was neither of those, I don't smoke or drink (Gross…I couldn't even if I wanted to anyway, minors were marked with permanent marker) but it sure was funny. Anyway, I just thought I would share that with you all.   
  
NOTE TO JULIANA BLACK: It is pronounced Keersten, although it can be pronounced both ways. Keersten is the original version, it's Scandinavian. The 'Kersten' pronunciation is the American variation. Heehehehehe :-D  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
"Come on Potter, get over here!" Marcus yelled to Kirsten as she sprinted onto the field. "We've got to practice let's go!"  
  
So they all mounted their brooms and took off as Marcus let out the Quaffle, the Bludgers, and the snitch. The practice was a few hours long, they had a match against Gryffindor coming up and they needed to train hard. Draco had followed Kirsten to the Quidditch field and he had gotten a seat in the stadium. He watched as they zoomed around on their brooms. By now most of them had firebolts, their smooth movements resembled something like a ballet in fast forward. Draco didn't even know why he was there. He had better things to do, but instead he was following Potter's sister everywhere. He didn't want to think about it though, and just leaned back and watched them practice.  
  
  
Back in the castle, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the common room. Harry was playing Ron in wizard's chess while Hermione watched, fighting an inner battle, trying to decide if the chess game was amusing or barbaric.  
  
"So Harry, what do you thinks going to happen during the Gryffindor and Slytherin match?" Ron asked.  
  
"We're going to smash them, like always" Harry said with a grin.   
  
"Even against your sister? Would you actually knock her off of her broom just to win a game? Hermione asked.  
  
Harry thought for a while, then shrugged, "Yeah"  
  
"As long as Gryffindor wins, who cares?" Ron asked. "Checkmate"  
  
  
*****  
  
After practice, the Slytherin team went to the locker room to change. Kirsten emerged ten minutes later, back in her school robes, but she still had dirt smudges on her face and arms, and her hair that before was in a neat ponytail was starting to fall out of its hold.   
  
"Well, isn't that glamorous" Came a mocking voice from her left. She spun around to see Draco.  
  
"What do you want?" She snapped, walking back up to the castle.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Get the hell away from me Malfoy. I have better things to do than talk to a stuck up snot like yourself." Kirsten said as she walked into the castle.  
  
Draco grabbed the back of her robes and shoved her against the wall harshly, causing her head to hit the wall. "Like I said before, don't you ever talk to me that way."  
  
"I'll talk to you any damn way I please." She said acidly. She may have been pressed against a wall but there was no way she was going to let him get the last word.  
  
"Shut up when I'm talking to you Potter!" Draco spat.  
  
"I swear I will kick your ass Draco I wouldn't test me if I were you."   
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
Kirsten started thrashing around, even though she couldn't move her arms. She stomped on Draco's foot, which was just enough to get him to lose his grip on her. She managed to pull away and the two got into a wrestling match on the floor. Without them knowing it, Mrs. Norris showed up, looked at them, and went to get Mr. Filch. Mr. Filch walked to them with a menacing look.  
  
"POTTER! MALFOY! DETENTION!" He yelled.  
  
The two on the floor suddenly stopped and looked up at him in shock, and then at each other with looks of utmost disgust.  
  
"Tonight. 9'o clock, in my office." He said, looking extremely satisfied with himself for getting them in trouble. "Come my precious" He said to Mrs. Norris and they walked away.  
  
Draco and Kirsten stood up.  
  
"This is all your fault!" Kirsten said, brushing loose strands from her ponytail out of her face.  
  
"My fault?! You're the one who stomped on my foot!"  
  
They were about to start fighting again when Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked past. They looked at Kirsten and Draco for a minute, then Hermione broke the silence. "Kirsten, what happened?"  
  
"We got detention" She sighed, shooting a death glare at Draco, who returned it. "Bastard" She whispered.  
  
"What was that?!" Draco snapped.  
  
Kirsten sneered at him and turned down the hallway to the dungeons. Draco looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "What do you want?"   
  
They glared at him and then turned and walked to the Gryffindor common room. Draco ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. 'What the hell happened again?' He asked himself.  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Thanks again to my reviewers, I love you guys! LoL! I'm having fun with this story. Draco is such a hottie, I have his action figures in my room. Well actually, one of my Draco's is my muse, so he's sitting on my shoulder at the moment. Draco Malfoy and Marcus Flint forever! Slytherin is the best house! Hehehehe I like them all though! BBYE AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Marcus Flint and Detention

Disclaimer: Do I really have to put one of these up?  
  
A/N: Ok everyone, I have nothing interesting to say here so I won't waste any more space. Oh and yes, I do love Linkin Park and Chester is HOTT! Lol, ok, onward!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kirsten was lying on her bed, with absolutely nothing to do. It was seven thirty, and she wouldn't have to go to detention until nine. She frowned and lifted up her shirt a little bit, about an inch above her hip was a large bruise she got when she and Draco were fighting. It didn't hurt that bad, unless she rolled over onto it. She looked up at the ceiling.  
  
'I always thought he was a cool guy…what made him act so maliciously toward me? Is it because I'm related to his enemy? How come all the cute ones are either taken or complete jerks?' She thought.   
  
She sighed and got off her bed. She wasn't going to waste her time just sitting there. She walked down to the common room that was moslty deserted. She wasn't surprised. It was a warm evening and everyone was probably outside enjoying it while it lasted. She sighed and looked around at her surroundings. Her birthday was in a week, and she was going to be alone. She didn't get along well with anyone in Slytherin house, except for Marcus Flint and the other Quidditch players, who frequently walked with her through the hallways to classes. She exited the common room and walked down the hallway where she ran into Peeves. He seemed delighted to find a student alone without any teachers around, and took full advantage of it. He laughed maliciously as he squirted her with a water gun. She covered her head with her hands and yelled at him.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID GHOST!"  
  
That didn't work, and he didn't fly away until Kirsten was thoroughly soaked. Kirsten glared as the poltergeist flew away. "Even the GHOSTS don't get along with me!" She took out her wand and used a drying charm. She walked outside mumbling to herself and sat beneath a tree. She watched everyone walk by, happily talking with their friends. "Why couldn't I be a Gryffindor? Nobody in Slytherin likes me."  
  
"Why the hell would you want to be a Gryffindor?" Came a voice from above her. She looked up, startled, and saw Marcus Flint sitting on a branch and leaning against the trunk. "Gryffindors are pansies, you don't want to be one of them. Besides, everyone on the quidditch team likes you. You have to be nice to yourself, or you'll ruin your performance on the quidditch field. Then nobody would like you." He laughed.  
  
Kirsten shook her head, smiling. "What are you doing up there?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't want to sit inside, and I really don't want to watch all of those lovesick hormone-ridden teens climbing all over each other." He said with disgust.  
  
"Don't you have a girlfriend?" She asked.  
  
"No, why aren't you out with your boyfriend?" He asked with the same tone she used.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" She smiled.  
  
"No, I just thought you had a boyfriend. I've seen the way guys on the Quidditch team look at you. Ever since our keeper, Marie, graduated, you are the only girl on the team. Don't think no one's noticed that."   
  
"Well, no, I don't have a boyfriend. I'm the reject." She laughed. "I always have been. I did have a boyfriend once, his name was Chuck, but I heard him talking to his friend once. He told him he only asked me out as a joke. He dumped me the next day. It wasn't a fun time."  
  
"Ouch…" He said. "I've had a few girlfriends, I've always dumped them though. They were all the same."   
  
Kirsten, having nothing to say, absent mindedly began pulling the grass out of the ground. Marcus looked down at her after about a minute and said, "My leg's falling asleep. Want to walk around or something?"  
  
"Sure" she smiled and stood up as he jumped down next to her.  
  
They began walking in random directions, not really paying attention to where they were going. "So, how old are you anyway?" Marcus asked.   
  
"I'm turning 15 on Saturday. You?"  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"Sooo…Damn, I've ran out of conversation topics already!" Kirsten sighed.  
  
Marcus laughed. "Oh well, I'm bored with walking anyway, let's sit down."  
  
They sat down beside the lake and watched as the purple-orange sky became dark blue and black. "Filch will have our heads for being out of the castle at night." Marcus smiled.  
  
"Shit!!!" Kirsten exclaimed, jumping up.  
  
"What?" Marcus asked, sounding alarmed as he stood up.  
  
"What time is it?" Kirsten asked.  
  
"Uhmmmm…9:10"  
  
"AHHHHHHH I'M SUPPOSED TO BE IN DETENTION!!!" Kirsten yelled as she ran toward the castle, with Marcus at her heels. Kirsten and Marcus ran down to Filch's office and skid to a halt outside the doorway.  
  
"See you later!" Marcus said, leaving Kirsten outside of Filch's office. Kirsten slowly walked into his office and looked around. Filch wasn't there, but draco was on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floor.  
  
"It's about time!" Draco said, not looking up. "You're lucky Filch isn't here, he'd have you mopping the whole school!"  
  
Kirsten sighed and got on her hands and knees, helping Draco scrub the floor. "Where were you anyway?" Draco asked.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"I saw you outside of this door. You were with Marcus Flint. Snogging him were you?" He smirked.  
  
"Shut up Draco I did no such thing. At least he has brains. Your girlfriend is like the ditz convention from hell all in one person!"  
  
"Pansy is NOT my girlfriend. She's just some girl who thinks I care about her because our parents are friends."  
  
"She doesn't seem to think so"  
  
"Well, like you said, she's a ditz"  
  
The rest of the time passed in silence. When they finished scrubbing the floor and dusting the many cabinets and drawers, they headed toward the common room, covered in dust and who knows what else. They entered the common room where everyone was doing their own little thing with their friends. Marcus looked up from his chess game with Blaise and smiled at Kirsten. She smiled back and began walking toward the girls dormitories when Draco walked in front of her. He began batting his eyelashes and swooning.   
  
"Shove it Draco!" Kirsten smiled and pushed him out of the way.   
  
Draco watched her disappear up the staircase and sighed. 'I wonder about her sometimes…'  
  
**********  
  
  
The days went by, and finally, Kirsten woke up on the day she dreaded, her birthday. She always enjoyed spending her birthday with her family. Instead, she was going to sit alone again throughout the day. The worst thing about it, was it was a Hogsmeade weekend, and she wasn't able to go because obviously she didn't have a permission form. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking around. Apparently, everyone else had already left for Hogsmeade. She looked up at her clock and realized she slept in, later than she probably should have. She looked at the foot of her bed where some wrapped packages lie. Curious, she crawled to the edge of her bed and pulled them to her. There were 3 boxes, one from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, one from Marcus, and one that had no name. Of course, it was wrapped in Slytherin colors so she guessed it was from Draco but then she remembered how they fought and shook that thought away.  
She opened the one from Marcus first. It was a box of her favorite candy, Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans. 'I wonder how he knew that was my favorite candy?' she asked herself, smiling. She opened the one from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, which had a book about Quidditch techniques and some chocolate frogs. "A Quidditch book! Wicked!" he said to herself happily. She then opened the smallest, anonymous one, which had a black box inside. She gasped as she looked inside, where a tiny emerald green snake with ruby eyes was slithering around. She reached down to touch it and it jumped on her finger, coiling around and stopped moving, except for its tongue flicking and its glowing eyes glancing around. She picked up the note inside that read-  
  
"Kirsten-  
This is a good luck ring for you for the Quidditch match. It's supposed to bring good luck to whoever wears it. The best thing is, if someone besides the owner tries to put it on, it bites their finger. It's quite funny actually. Happy Birthday."  
  
She looked at the snake coiled around her finger and smiled. It was so beautiful yet sinister looking at the same time. The snake looked at her with it's foreboding red eyes and flicked its tongue. "You're going to bring me good luck aren't you?" She asked the snake, even though she knew it wouldn't respond. She couldn't wait for the Quidditch match against Gryffindor…  
  
  
  
A/N: OK, I promise the quidditch match will be in next chapter. I've been wanting to put it in this chapter but I'm having trouble writing it so its going in the next one. Ok, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Bbye for now! 


End file.
